Hello Sweetie
by LokiLipsSewnShut
Summary: The Doctor can't stop thinking about River Song, leaving Donna behind at her mothers, he runs off looking for more information on her. What happens when he runs into her again? Set after 'Silence in the Library' and 'Forest of the Dead.' Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

AN- This is another of my headcannons that I've written. Hope you like it.

* * *

Hello Sweetie

"What she whispered to me. How did she know?" The Doctor thought to himself. He had just dropped off Donna at her mothers house for some much needed time with Sylvia, well Sylvia was shouting down the phone demanding to see her daughter again. So, as The Doctor thought to himself, tinkering with the TARDIS as he did so, his thoughts kept on slipping to Professor River Song. "Who is she?" he asked out loud to himself.

It was then, he decided, that he was going to find more about Professor River Song. The Doctor quickly fired into action, pressing buttons and pulling leavers as he danced about the TARDIS control panel in his red converse shoes and his blue suit. Almost as fast as The Doctor started, he finished, and almost as quickly, the TARDIS started moving and groaning, almost as if she knew where to go.

When the TARDIS stopped, The Doctor quickly grabbed his coat and made his way to the door, but stopped. He had just left Donna behind, just left without telling her, but then he remembered that he has a time machine, he'll just go back to Donna, seconds after he left. The Doctor continued on to the door, opened it and stopped again, but more abruptly this time. Standing there, right in front of the TARDIS was a woman. The woman.  
"Hello sweetie."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I've finally managed to update. Yay! If you could be so kind to leave me a review to tell me what you thought, I'd love you forever, _and _you can have virtual cookies.

* * *

The Doctor was stunned, she was just standing there, right outside the TARDIS. Of course, being who he is, the Doctor couldn't keep his mouth shut, and just blurted out.

"What are you doing here?" Even though it was him who went searching for her. River Sing didn't even miss a beet as she retorted.

"I was here before you Sweetie", as she walked right past the Doctor and into the TARDIS, "And I could hear you a mile off, you left the handbrake on again." The Doctor quickly snapped out of his stunned state then.

"I don't leave the handbrake on, and I should know how to work the TARDIS I've been traveling with her for centuries," looking at River with a 'kicked puppy' slash annoyed look on his face, as he stroked the TARDIS console. River turned to the Doctor, a hint of excitement in her eyes.

"So what are _you _doing here?" She asked the skinny man in a suit before her, as she grabbed a blue book from the shoulder bag she was wearing. It was TARDIS blue. "Where have wee been since last time?" She asked as she looked through the book. The doctor just looked confused.

"Where have we been? I've only met you once, maybe in my future, I dunno, but the last time we met you-" the Doctor was cut off by a loud noise. Looking to where the sound was made, he was surprised to see River had decided to whack the TARDIS with one of the mallets that were dangling at the side of the side of the console.

"What was that about!" The Doctor practically shouted at River.

"You need to go. Now." River urgently said to him, grabbing his arm, "one of the times I met you, you told me that I needed to tell you that. I don't know why, and I can't remember when." The Doctor went to speak as he tried to pull away, but River just held onto his arm tighter, effectively shutting him up and stopped him moving at the same time.

"You told me, to tell you, that when you started telling me about the only time you had met me, to tell you this: Go now. Leave, and wipe your memory of this day," River said as he released his arm. The Doctor just looked at her with questions brewing behind his magnificent eyes.

"Do you know _why _I said that?" The Doctor asked. River jus shrugged her shoulders, walking towards the TARDIS doors. She opened the door and walked out, but before pulling the door fully closed behind her, she turned and looked into the Doctors eyes with a curious gaze. A curious gaze mixed with concern.

The Doctor just stared at the TARDIS doors for a few minutes after River had left. He then turned to the console and started hitting buttons NAND pulling leavers thinking, 'I might as well do as I asked myself'. He stopped. Looking at the final button that would erase his memory of his encounter with Riber and take him back to Donna. With a deep breath, and a whispered "Allons-y", he pushed the button.

•••vVv•••

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS, confusion clearly written on his face, turning towards the closed doors, he just stood there and stared, trying to remembe why he had left Donna in the house with her mother. He eventually shrugged it off and made his way back into the house to a woman who was equally confused as to why he'd left in the first place.


End file.
